


Hopeless Causes

by Pfain Ryder (Cat_Moon)



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Pfain%20Ryder
Summary: When one of Al's ex-wives sues him for more alimony, he gets help from an unexpected place.  Sometimes the ripples from leaps can be subtle and unexpected.





	Hopeless Causes

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 1992. Vague references to "Double Identity" and "Raped" but knowledge of them not necessary. Published in "Green Eggs & Ham #3."

Al Calavicci sat on the bench outside the judge's chambers, smoking his cigar and staring at his watch. It was a bad start for sure. Nobody but him was on time, not even his lawyer. He wanted to get things over with as soon as possible. Sam was in the middle of a leap, and he didn't want to be away for long.

Finally, he caught sight of a familiar, harried figure, and stood up as his council strode over.

"Harry!"

"Sorry I'm late," the man apologized, shaking his hand.

"You're not the only one," Al told him.

"Good. We need to go over a few things." He pointed a thumb at the door. "Did you catch the name on that door?"

He had. Judge Nancy Hudson. Al nodded. "Great, just what we need, a woman."

"That's not good," his lawyer agreed, as something caught his attention down the hall.

Al followed his gaze. Maxine and her lawyer were approaching.

Harry took Al's arm. "Here they come. Now, do me a favor, try and keep her name and number straight. Maxine, five. Got it?"

"Got it, Harry."

Al greeted his ex-wife with a polite kiss on the cheek. By the time they all finished their hellos, a commotion was approaching.

"I don't care what his excuse is -- I want his butt in here, and I want it in here today!" a handsome woman was commanding in a voice that brooked nothing but obedience.

"Yes, your honor," the meek, soft-spoken man walking beside her replied. He was clearly overwhelmed by the force of her presence.

Your honor? "Oh boy..." Al muttered. If this was to be the judge deciding his case, it was probably a lost cause.

The woman stopped in front of them. "I'm Judge Nancy Hudson. Sorry I'm late, I had some people--things to straighten out."

Her handshake was firm, eyes direct and honest. From what he'd seen so far, Al wished she wasn't the judge hearing Max's request for more alimony. He knew better than to try and charm this one. Maybe she'd be fair, although he had to admit he'd been worried that she'd side with a fellow woman when he found out the judge was female.

XXX

As proceedings got underway, Al found himself staring at the judge. She'd made a big impression on him, but it was more than that. She was familiar. In fact, the longer he stared, the more it nagged at him that he should know her.

Hudson let the lawyers argue, listening and only intervening if things got out of hand. When they finally wound themselves down, she held up a hand to silence them.

"Okay." She looked at Al and Maxine. "Let's hear it from you. Ladies first."

Maxine went into her well-rehearsed, much used, sob story. The judge listened, small smile playing around her soft-looking lips. She was a striking woman...Al shook his head, forcing his eyes to Maxine.

When it was over, Hudson turned to Al. "What's your story?"

"I...well, your Honor, I feel that Maxine is exaggerating. But regardless, we have been divorced for a long time now. She's been living quite nicely, and I've been making my payments on time. Every few years she pulls this stuff on me. I don't feel that she deserves or needs any more money per month."

The judge nodded, glancing at the file in front of her. "It says here, Admiral Calavicci, that she divorced you on the grounds of emotional abuse. Would you care to explain why?"

Maxine opened her mouth to speak, but the judge held up a hand in warning. Al hesitated. He hadn't thought that embarrassing point was going to be brought up again.

"I...it was because I sang in my sleep."

Hudson's eyes grew large, her eyebrows rose. "What did you sing?" she asked.

"Volare'."

There was a moment of silence, then the Judge burst out in laughter.

"Your honor," Max's lawyer began, "with all due respect, I hardly think that my client's suffering is a laughing matter."

"I'll be the judge of that." Hudson regarded Al with an amused smile. "Sing it."

"What?" he squeaked, unable to believe he was about to be humiliated by a judge. And still, he found himself liking her.

"Go ahead," she ordered.

Al cleared his throat, and began singing. The others were looking at each other, perplexed. When he was through, he gave a small shrug.

"You know, I've been a judge here for six years. Before that, I was an assistant district attorney, then a D.A., in California. That is the most ridiculous grounds for divorce that I've ever herd. Request for increased alimony is denied."

Al's relief was overshadowed by a startling realization. District attorney in Cali. Now he remembered where he knew her from. Nancy Hudson was the feisty D.A. who prosecuted the case that time Sam leaped into a young woman who'd been raped.

"But--" Max's lawyer was protesting her ruling.

"Now get out of here, before I reduce it," was her final word.

As they all left, Al hung back. "Thank you," he said, shaking her hand.

Nancy smiled warmly. I didn't find your singing all that bad. In fact, I wouldn't complain if I heard that at night."

Al's smile became wider. Maybe charm would work on her after all. "Listen, I know I'm being forward, but would you like to go and get a cup of coffee?"

"I don't find that forward at all."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

XXX

The restaurant was nice; comfortable, but not too fancy. Soft music played low in the background, and candles flickered at every table.

Al studied Nancy in the glow from the flame. It made her eyes glisten brightly. There was just as much, if not more, vitality in them as he'd seen during that leap. He remembered the impression she'd made on him, amazed he'd gotten a chance to run into her now – when he wasn't a hologram, and she wasn't married.

"You really impressed me the first time I laid eyes on you," Al admitted, although she had no idea the truth of those circumstances.

"Did you really sing Volare' in your sleep?" Nancy asked, laughing lightly.

This time, he joined in. "That's Maxine's story, but I can't verify it. After all, I was sleeping. I guess some people have no appreciation for music."

"I love music." Nancy took a sip of her wine. "So tell me, what do you sing in your sleep these days?"

"The last I heard, it was The Impossible Dream."

"That's one of my favorite musicals!" she exclaimed.

"Ain't that a kick in the butt?!" Al smiled at her, and she smiled back. "'Course, I don't know what I sing these days..." he trailed off suggestively.

"I'll let you know," Nancy promised.

It was a promise he was looking forward to.

the end  
2/11/92


End file.
